


qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire?

by driedflowers



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Geoff Winger World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedflowers/pseuds/driedflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where the study group took French 101 instead of Spanish 101.</p>
            </blockquote>





	qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire?

French 101 has certainly been interesting. Monsieur Chang has skipped greetings and all other entry-level vocabulary in its entirety, in favor of having them work every day in class to translate _Les Misérables_.

Annie has decided that they should be learning french for real as a study group, and Geoff honestly doesn’t have anything better to do at 4 pm on weekdays.

“I thought we would start learning -ER verbs today,” Annie says, cheerfully opening her binder. She hands out worksheets to the table, and reads off of her own copy. “These are some basic -ER verbs: manger, parler, chanter, chercher, donn—”

“Hey, Geoff,” Pierce says, pronouncing it _Gay-off_ . “You’re Geoff _Win-gay._ ”

“Pierce, that’s—” Geoff starts to defend himself, but he can’t get out any words before Troy bursts out laughing.

“ _Gay-off,_ ” he musters between giggles, “ _Win-gay_.”

Britta smiles superiorly. “French _is_ a very homoerotic language. I should write a paper about this.”

But Geoff doesn’t hear the rest of her homoerotic theorization. He is running at full speed, running away from Greendale Community College. He passes his Lexus in the parking lot; it will be faster to sprint to his apartment, despite its location 20 miles away from campus.

Geoff Winger returns home, a broken man.

**Author's Note:**

> go to tumblr blog justgeoffwingerthings for more geoff winger content


End file.
